Breaking and Broken
by nickelplated
Summary: A decade long relationship ends after a sordid confession leaving Klaus and Violet to finally face the consequences of their actions. Klaus/Violet
1. Chapter 1

Violet stood knocking for several long minutes at a door covered in peeling blue paint. It stood in a long row of doors in similar states of disrepair. Other doors were beginning to open, faces of strangers peering at her from behind chainlocks, but she only glared at them until they retreated from the dim light of the shabby hallway.

She banged at the door with her fist, calling out, "Klaus! Isadora?" She twisted at the knob for the umpteenth time, but the door was definitely locked. "Klaus!" Finally she heard the muffled sounds of the lock being twisted and the door was wrenched open.

"God, Violet! What are you doing here?" Klaus answered the door and he didn't seem too happy to see her. He looked tired, his eyes bloodshot, his hair messy and his clothes were, well, he didn't have much on. Violet pushed past him into the apartment, which was thankfully much nicer on the inside than the outside. There were polished wooden floorboards, matching furniture, and shelves filled to the brim with books and knickknacks. He closed and locked the door behind her as she purposefully marched in, dropped her purse on a nearby armchair and turned to face him.

"Is everything okay? Are you all right? Where's Isadora?" she asked, frantically looking around for a source of trouble as she shrugged out of her jacket.

Klaus ran his hands through his hair, which he must've been doing a lot by the way it stood on end, then pressed his palms into his eyes. Shaking his head and with a sigh he said, "She isn't here."

"What? She called me and I came as soon as I could."

"What? She called you?" He led them back into the kitchen where she had first entered the apartment and filled the tea kettle at the faucet. "What did she say?"

Violet was confused. "She said there was an emergency, that you needed me right away. She sounded really upset so I got here as fast as I could."

Klaus laid his head down on the counter. "That little bitch," he said resignedly.

"Klaus!" Violet reprimanded him. "What is going on here? Are you okay? What's happened?" When he looked up again he had tears in his eyes, but he scrubbed at them with the palms of his hands. He walked past her and out of the kitchen to flop on the couch without turning on the tea kettle, so she did, and set out two teacups before she followed him into the living room. Toeing off her shoes, she nudged at his head before he lifted up enough to let her sit down, laying his head back in her lap. She carded her fingers through his soft brown hair and noticed it had gotten long enough to curl at the ends.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening, Klaus? I want to help, if I can," she said quietly after a long silence.

"I've messed up, Violet," he said. "Isadora's gone and…and I don't expect she'll be back."

"God," she replied in a drawn out sigh. "I can't imagine anything so bad that…"

"It's definitely over," Klaus interrupted. A shrill whistle issued from the kitchen and Violet stood up to fetch tea, letting her brother's head flop unceremoniously to the couch.

"Milk and sugar?" she hollered from the kitchen.

"No, just black." He sat up sluggishly as she held his steaming cup out for him. They sipped their tea for a few minutes, Violet warming her hands around her cup and watching Klaus blow the steam from the top of his.

"I'm waiting for some sort of explanation," she reminded him, but when he tried to speak he just couldn't, could only shake his head and look away. "Well, did you and Isadora have an argument?" He nodded. "I guess I don't understand. You and Isadora have been together for a long time. What could you have possibly argued about now that would cause you to break up?" She thought about her own relationship and knew it was far from perfect. In fact they usually found something new to argue about every other week. Perhaps the usually perfect picture that Isadora and Klaus portrayed was flawed.

He was shaking his head. He closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale. "You. We were arguing about you, Violet."

"Me? But, I haven't done anything. Quigley and I are getting along fine." Lie. "Isadora and I get along fine." Lie. "I haven't even seen you guys in over a month. I don't see what anything has to do…" She cut herself off, having a sudden thought, an unthinkable thought. She set her teacup on the table and sat forward, agitated and fidgety all of the sudden. "Klaus, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." He set his cup on the table and scooted down lower on the couch until he was laying down again and covered his head with one of the decorative pillows.

Violet was on her knees on the floor in a second, pulling the pillow away to see the awful truth etched on his face. "Tell me right now. What did you do? I have to hear it."

"I've ruined everything. I am so sorry." It was hard to see a grown man cry and Klaus was trying so hard not to. It hurt Violet to see him like this, but she had to know the truth.

"Klaus," she said in a tone that brooked no argument, but… didn't she already know the truth? She found that she wasn't angry with Klaus, just maybe a little shocked that someone else would now know her deepest secret and judge her for it. She softened her voice considerably. "Hey, it's okay," she said, rubbing circles over his bare shoulder. "What happened?"

"Last night…" he started and Violet nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Last night, when Isadora and I were, well, we were being intimate and…" he paused again, shaking his head. "I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"So, you and Isadora were having sex?" she simplified and he nodded. "Okay?"

"Well, I might have said the wrong name. I said your name. I said Violet."

"And I imagine Isadora was upset?" Violet assumed. "You didn't have to tell her the truth, though?"

He couldn't look her in the eyes. His cheeks were burning red from shame and embarrassment. "It wasn't the first time it happened," he admitted. "Last time I told her it was just that I had been thinking of you a lot recently, that you were on my mind, which was true. But this time, she was suspicious and apparently the way I said it was…well Isadora said 'it was too erotic' to be platonic. I was going to ask her to marry me, so how could I keep lying to her?"

Violet wondered briefly how he could want to marry Isadora, but still call her name during sex, but that's not what she asked. She did ask, "So you argued about me? What did she say?"

"She said that it was disgusting. That what we did was immoral and unforgivable. She's tired of dealing with my past, and this was too much to ask. I don't blame her. She said she would never be able to trust us alone ever again," and he gestured between Violet and himself. "She called you some terrible names." His sorrow turned to quiet anger for a minute. "We fought about it all night and she finally packed up this morning and left."

"And why did she call me over? I don't understand."

"I…I think she just wanted to punish me. She wanted you here to experience my humiliation, I guess. I deserve it."

"You do not deserve to be humiliated. I'm sorry. You were right, that is kind of a bitchy thing to do. I…" Just then her phone rang. She pulled it out of her back pocket, looked at the caller i.d. and felt the blood drain from her face. "It's Quigley. You don't think?" she asked absentmindedly, but one look at Klaus's anguished face, told her yes, he did think.

She sat back down on the couch and answered. "Hello?"

"Violet? Where are you?" Quigley asked.

She gave Klaus a side-long glance, but he had covered his head with the pillow again. "I'm with Klaus. I told you that before I left this morning."

"Well, Isadora has just been here and she had some very interesting and disturbing things to tell me. She's very upset and I can't say that I blame her. I think you should come home now. We have some things to discuss." Violet wondered for half a second what it would be like to have this conversation with Quigley. He could be intimidating, but she always stood up for what she felt was right.

"I can't just leave Klaus right now. He's very upset, too," she tried to reason.

"Just…just tell me the truth. Is what Isadora said true? Did you fuck Klaus?"

"God. You don't have to make it sound so vulgar," she said, offended. Klaus, who only hearing her end of the conversation, could easily guess what was being said, abruptly stood and left for the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"So…oh my God. It's true?"

"Yes, but if you would just let me explain…"

"Are you saying there is a good excuse for incest, Violet? Please spare me the details. I'm going to need some time to think about this, so maybe it's better if you don't come home today. You can come pack your things tomorrow while I'm at work." Then he hung up. Violet stared at the Call Ended screen for several minutes. Did her ten year long relationship just end after a thirty second phone call? She had wanted, just for a second, to explain to Quigley, but now she was glad she hadn't. Some things were just too private. She heard Klaus turn the shower on in his bathroom, the old pipes squealing. Poor Klaus.

She sat deep in thought, not actually feeling much of anything if she were honest. Her home, her reputation, and her family were on the line. A thousand hypotheticals ran through her head. What about the girls? Would they be spared from this humiliation or would the Quagmires be so upset that they dragged all of the Baudelaire's dirty past out into the open? There would finally be consequences for their actions, as if Violet and Klaus hadn't suffered enough. The water pipes suddenly went silent as Klaus finished his shower and only minutes later Klaus emerged from his room in clean clothes, hair wet and curling. He stood in the hall appraising her, trying to see what had happened after he had abandoned her to her phone call. He looked much better, as if admitting his crimes to Violet had alleviated some of his heartache. "Well," she said. "Looks like I'm homeless." She grabbed her cold cup of tea and gulped down the rest of the contents.

"Klaus?" she asked, heading to the kitchen. "Do you have anything stronger than tea?"

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Like coffee?"

"No, I was thinking wine."


	2. Chapter 2

Tired of thinking, Violet hopped up off the couch and walked back into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and rustling through cabinets, finally locating several bottles of wine stored on top of the refrigerator. "Found it!"

Klaus followed her in to pull glasses out of the organized cupboards and they stood side by side at the counter, both downing their first glass in a few gulps, then refilled and took their second glass back to flop on the sofa again.

The pair were drowning in a silence that let in too many thoughts, digging up memories like ghosts from the grave. There was a lot she would like to ask him, but how to? And did she really want to know the answers? Violet gazed out of the large window that took up most of one wall. It was early afternoon but the sky was darkening and snow was falling heavily. Her mind drifted to Sunny and Beatrice at boarding school. They had come home for the Christmas holidays, splitting their time here at Klaus's apartment and then spending New Year's with Violet and Quigley across the city. The two families had spent Christmas Eve all together, eating dinner and opening presents. What would they say to Sunny and Beatrice now? How would they explain two breakups? Maybe she was in shock. She had just been kicked out of her home and she felt nothing. Not sadness or anger or relief, just exhaustion. She felt like she'd been waiting for this, for something to happen, but she didn't know what it meant or what to do next.

"It's snowing," she said, shivering involuntarily, drawing Klaus's attention from the depths of his wine glass to the window.

He set his glass down and knelt in front of the fireplace, stacking logs and kindling and used a large match to light some old newspaper on fire. Violet didn't realize how cold she had been until she felt the warmth of the fire.

"Give me your feet," Klaus said and she turned sideways on the couch, plopping her feet in his lap so he could warm them with his hands. "Why are your feet always so cold? Even when we lived on the island your feet were always like ice cubes." She gave him a tender smile, but he looked away. "I'm so sorry." They hadn't talked about the island in years, because that would mean acknowledging what had happened there, even though it had started long before that. The island was where she and Klaus had been the happiest together, safe for a little while and almost like a real family, playing mother and father to their two little girls.

"So why did you call my name? We haven't even been together like that in over ten years," she asked, curious.

"I've never been so embarrassed," he groaned. "I shouldn't have told you. God, do we have to talk about it?"

"Yes, I think we do. You can talk to me." She held out her hand to him and when he took it she used it to heft herself back into a sitting position, scooting close to her brother, tucking her cold feet up under her legs. "You used to tell me everything. What happened to us? We never talk anymore."

"You decided to make the Quagmires the center of the universe," he said a little too loudly. "No, I didn't mean it." He raised his hands between them, as if he could stop his accusation from traveling too far. "It isn't fair for me to say that."

"I thought you liked Isadora?"

"Yes, I did, I do, but Violet. You and I were in a physical relationship for well over three years. I loved you. But when we got off the island and found the Quagmires again, you acted like we never even happened. Did you think I could just turn off my feelings for you? How could you put us aside so easily, just forget about us so easily? About me?" he gestured to himself.

"I didn't," she answered. "Do you think it was easy for me to see you fall in love with Isadora? It broke my heart, but I could see that you were happy, that she could make you happy. Isadora could be your wife. You could have children together, raise a family, grow old together. I couldn't give you those things. You and I could never be a normal family."

"I never said I wanted a normal family. I wanted you and I wanted our two little girls. You're the one who wanted a normal family. But it was pretty clear to me that Isadora and Quigley were never going to love Sunny and Beatrice the way that you and I did and I think it was pretty hard on everyone when we separated."

"I know. That was a long time ago and I was…I don't know…young? It had just been me and you against the world for too many years and I wanted a break. I just wanted life to be easier and maybe have someone to take care of me for awhile."

"And did that make you happy, Violet?"

"For a little while, I was happy, but now? I don't think I feel anything."

Klaus's mouth was a tight line. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Were you really going to ask Isadora to marry you?" asked Violet. Klaus reached into his pant's pocket to pull out a small velvet box and handed it to his sister. She opened it to see a delicate diamond coupled with sapphires. It was a beautiful ring. Violet had been with Quigley for almost a decade and still he'd not asked her to marry him, not that she thought that's what she wanted, but that was what was expected, wasn't it? She wanted to love and be loved enough that a marriage proposal would be the epitome of happiness, but the only person she'd ever felt that way with couldn't offer her an engagement ring. She quickly closed the box and handed it back to Klaus. He took it from her and threw it across the room to land somewhere behind the armchair. The box fell open and Violet heard the ring skitter across the wooden floor. "So, you really do love her?"

He chuckled mirthlessly. "Well, you know what they say? When you can't be with the one you love…"

"Are you saying you still love me? How could you possibly?"

"Are you saying you don't have any feelings for me?" Why was Klaus turning this back on her? She'd thought that part of her life had long been over, dead and buried when they reunited with the Quagmires. It had been the right decision, hadn't it? To cut Klaus from her apron strings? But where had it gotten him? Them? Ten years later and here they were, miserable and possibly still pining for each other.

"More wine?" she asked, abruptly leaving the couch with the two only half empty glasses, avoiding the subject. She couldn't remember the last time she and Klaus had been alone. Had it been as awkward as this? She supposed not, since they were in relationships with other people, but yet, there was always a tension between them. They never bantered like the Quagmires did with one another. They never went out for lunches in the middle of the work day or told their domestic troubles to one another in hushed whispers on the phone. It would mean too much for Violet and Klaus. They could never go back to just being brother and sister. That ship had sailed long ago.

Klaus followed her into the kitchen waiting for an answer from her. "I think I need to know, Violet. Do you still have feelings for me?"

"What good would it do if I did?" she answered, both hands on the counter, not looking at him.

"Then tell me this. The last time we…" Klaus still stood in the doorway. "God, why is it so hard to say it?" She glanced back at him and he was running his hands through his hair in frustration again. "The last time we had sex, did you know it was the last time?"

Violet remembered it as if it were yesterday. Klaus was only eighteen then and they had just moved into this very apartment with the little girls. They had spent their first day with the Quagmire triplets in their apartment and both Violet and Klaus had come home just a little bit jealous. Isadora had paid too much attention to Klaus, asking him to read over some of her poems with her in her room where it was quieter, and Quigley, who had always liked Violet, didn't leave her side all day. It was late when they got home and the little girls fell asleep immediately after being tucked in. When Violet had walked into her shared bedroom with Klaus, the one he most recently shared with Isadora, he'd had her backed against the door in a second, frantically pulling off their clothes until they were completely naked, pushing into her before they'd even made it to the bed.

Klaus was not usually so forceful with her and it had turned her on to hear him say raggedly in her ear, "You're mine," as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life. Klaus was a good lover, a generous lover, and he knew what made her feel good. She'd come twice against the door, calling out his name, sobbing into his shoulder afterwards because she knew it couldn't last. She'd kissed him and told him she loved him, knowing she loved him too much, then spent the next ten years avoiding him. How stupid she'd been. Of course he had been hurt and she didn't think there was a day that went by where she didn't miss the connection she'd had with Klaus.

Quigley loved her, sure, but he'd had his own horrible experiences, hadn't he? Ones that didn't involve her at all, and she never felt like she could burden him with hers, but her own tragedies were also Klaus's tragedies. Her brother understood her, already knew her worst faults, had accepted them years ago and still, even now, he loved her.

"Yes," she answered. Where a few moments before she had felt nothing, now a hundred emotions were struggling to the surface.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes to both, Klaus. Yes, I knew it was the last time because…I loved you too much. I wanted you to have everything I couldn't give you."

"That's bullshit!" Klaus said. "I am so tired of hearing that excuse. You were afraid. Admit it!"

Violet was nodding. He was right. She had been telling herself that same lie for so long she had started to believe it. "I was afraid," she whispered. "Look at me, Klaus. Everything I ever love gets destroyed and I love you more than anything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She leaned over the counter with her face in her hands. The tears came now, ten year's worth of regret. She knew the pain Klaus had felt at their separation, because she had felt it herself and worked very hard for many years to block the emotions, to try to forget, try to be happy, to bury her skeletons deep, deep into the closet. What good had it done? She was the one who destroyed them, not Count Olaf or VFD or even the Quagmires. It was her fault.

Pulling her from her misery, Klaus gathered her into his arms and she cried against his chest. "I'm sorry, too," he said. "I should have never let you go. I should have fought harder for you."


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the rest of that snowy day getting used to one another's quiet company again. They read, made food together, drank more wine and then more tea. They watched the weather news on the telelvision, forecasting more snow and freezing temperatures overnight. Klaus had long since closed the heavy curtains on the large window in the living room in an attempt to keep the heat in.

Violet couldn't even remember the last time they'd spent so much uninterrupted time together, not even when they'd lived here together in this same apartment, because they'd always had the little girls to take care of. When she mentioned it to Klaus he became introspective, staring into the fireplace. She wondered if he missed them as much as she did, and not just because they were away at school, but because they were growing up, not babies anymore.

When it got late enough for bed, Klaus brought Violet an armful of sheets and blankets to make up the couch for her. "I would let you stay in the spare room, but it's really cold in there. The vents are all turned off to force the heat into the living room and I'm not sure the bunkbeds are any more comfortable than the couch, but it's up to you where you'd rather sleep."

"No, I think the couch will be cozy enough. Thank you."

"Well, you can stay here Violet, as long as you need to. Tomorrow, I'll unblock the vents and you can have the spare room." Violet nodded uncertainly. "Here are some of Isadora's pajamas and an extra shirt if you get cold." She smiled thinly at the gesture, but accepted gratefully. Isadora wasn't her favorite person right now, but she was ready to get out of her day clothes. She headed to the bathroom to let Klaus make up the couch, wishing she had a toothbrush. She dug around in the linen closet, pulling out a hand towel and washcloth, then snooped around in the medicine cabinet just out of curiosity. She washed her face, wiped her teeth as best she could with the cloth and Klaus's toothpaste, and stared at her pale reflection for a long time. What would happen now? Was it over with Quigley and how could she find that she cared so little? There was no going home to collect her things tomorrow. The weather forecast had the city shut down. Klaus had told her she could stay as long as she needed. Did that mean until the storm was over, or until she found her own place? And though today had been a rollercoaster of emotion, she had liked the way the siblings had eased into the evening, liked having Klaus as her quiet companion once more.

Upon exiting the bathroom, she bumped right into her brother who was waiting his turn. She laughed and said, "Goodnight," then started to head down the hall, back to the living room, but he caught her hand.

"Thanks, Violet."

She scrunched up her forehead at him. "For what?"

"For coming over this morning," he clarified. "You were the last person I wanted to see, honestly, but I can't deny that part of me was wishing you were here."

"Well. Goodnight," she repeated tenderly, nodding and giving his hand a small squeeze. She suspected the day's crazy events might keep her up, but the room was dark and cozy with the fireplace still burning lowly, and the muffled sound of sleet and snow outside the window gave her a sense of security under her warm blankets so that she fell right to sleep.

It was still dark and the fire had almost burned out when she next awoke. Klaus was there, stacking a couple of logs in the fireplace. It was really cold. "Hey," she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Hey," he whispered. "It's three. Sorry to wake you up. The electricity has gone out and it's freezing. I'm just going to thaw out here in front of the fireplace for a couple of minutes." He made to sit in the armchair, but Violet held her blanket open for him.

"Come on. You can lay with me," she said.

Klaus considered the invitation for only half a second before accepting. "Okay, but I get the inside," and he crawled over her and into the covers, so that he was between her and the back of the couch, and having brought the comforter from his bed, he added it to the top of Violet's pile of blankets, too.

"Oh my God," Violet squealed as he almost pushed her off the couch as he got settled, but he grabbed her just in time and pulled her closer to him. She turned to face him, resting her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped under her and over her, holding her securely, though once settled she was no longer in danger of falling off the couch. "You're hands are freezing, Klaus!"

He boldly put them under her shirts to splay on the bare skin of her back. She squealed and squirmed again, pushing at his arms. "But you're so warm," he said. "My nose is cold, too," and he ducked down to place his cold face in her warm neck.

"Okay, back to the chair for you!" she demanded.

He only shook his head. "No. You feel too good. Now, shhh. Go to sleep."

She had to admit to herself that he felt pretty good, too, with his body pressed against hers, his soft breaths on her neck sending little shivers of goosebumps across her breasts. As his hands warmed up she was able to relax into Klaus's close embrace, feeling much warmer herself all of the sudden as she thought about the possibilities. It would be all too easy to let herself feel once again for Klaus.

Violet knew she should leave well enough alone but felt the impulse to touch Klaus. She tentatively carded her fingers through his hair, and sometimes she graced them over his cheekbone or his eyebrow. He kept his eyes closed, but there was no way he was asleep. She felt the tiniest nudge of his hands at her back, pulling her fractionally closer, and a barely there brush of his lips and nose against her neck, then another, unmistakable this time as a soft open mouth kiss at the corner of her jaw. She turned her head unconsciously, making room for him, and waited to see where he would go next. He kissed her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth just a little and she gave a quiet, stuttering breath of arousal. Her ears were one of her most sensitive spots and Klaus knew it.

"That isn't fair," she breathed, but he only chuckled warmly in her ear, giving her more goosebumps so that she shivered. Desperately wondering what it would feel like to kiss Klaus again, she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and into his hair, turning her face to meet his lips with hers. With a hum of pleasure, he quickly deepened it, kissing her like there might never be another one, like he might never stop. He felt strange to her, yet all too familiar. She wasn't used to Klaus having a five o'clock shadow that scratched at her tender skin, but his lips were as soft and persistent as she remembered. She was on fire for him after only a few minutes of kissing, which is how it had always been with them, and he apparently felt the same way because they were both anxiously working under the heavy blankets to get each other's pants off, Violet kicking hers down to the other end of the couch once he'd gotten them off her hips.

He grasped her thigh, pulling her leg up and over his hips, pushing into her and they each gasped at the familiar sensation of being together after so long. It was like coming home. Klaus's body inside hers felt so good that Violet was sure she wouldn't last but a few strokes, but he didn't move at all. He held her tightly to him, his forehead pressed to hers, breathing deeply in an effort to control himself. He was looking at her, trying to read her eyes, so she gave him a soft kiss. "Klaus?" she whispered against his lips.

"What are we doing? What if this is a mistake?" he asked. "I mean, what if this is just a reminder for how good I had it once, when you loved me? What if it's just a reminder for everything I can never have? I don't think I could bear it, Violet. As much as I want you right now I can't stand the thought of losing you all over again." He pulled away from their embrace to sit up on the couch, facing the fireplace, elbows on knees and head in hands. Violet followed him up, pushing her hand up his shirt to rub along his spine comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said, leaning against the back of the couch. "I'm an idiot."

"No, Klaus. You're not." She kissed his temple, pulling his head to her, putting her arm around him.

"Broken, then."

She followed her brother's gaze into the fireplace. "Do you remember how this all started?" she asked gently.

"I prefer not to think about it, but, yes." He shivered, but looked at her tenderly. "We were so young. God, I hate to think how young we were, younger than Beatrice is now."

"We made a decision to give our bodies to each other before someone could take that from us. Count Olaf was an evil man, but he wasn't the only one we had to worry about. I was so scared… for us both," she admitted, eyes filling with tears. "And that first time with you was horrible and awkward, but I was so grateful for you. I loved you so much," she admitted, smiling at Klaus. "Afterward you told me that they could have our bodies now because my soul belonged to you." Lifting her leg over Klaus's lap, she held his jaw in both her hands, wanted him to know the sincerity of her words. "I don't know what the future holds for us, Klaus. In fact, after today, it seems very uncertain and truthfully, I'm a little worried. But you don't have to worry about losing me. You've never lost me, because I never forget who my soul belongs to."

She leaned forward slowly to kiss him, giving him plenty of time to tell her no, if that's what he still wanted, but he met her halfway, kissing her deeply, pressing his tongue in to meet hers. Slowly, she unbuttoned his pajama shirt, pushing the material off of his shoulders, running her fingers over his chest, noticing how much more chest hair he had now, how much broader he was, more defined. Sitting back on her haunches she took off the large sweatshirt Klaus had given her and then Isadora's pajama top. The air was chilly in the room, making her nipples tighten and peak.

He sat back once more against the couch cushions just to look at her, seeing her in only the light from the flickering fireplace. "You've grown up," he said. Violet knew she was no longer the beanpole she had been as a teenager. As she'd gotten older she'd delighted in getting her breasts and belly, hips and thighs.

She laughed. "So have you." She leaned over him, letting her body rest lightly on his as she kissed his jaw down to his neck and over his shoulders, meanwhile feeling his erection between her legs. She stood on her knees and reached between them, guiding Klaus with her hand so that he was just inside her. He laid his head back onto the couch as she lowered onto him, taking him in deep, rocking slowly up and down on her knees, leveraging herself by holding onto the back of the couch. She moved his hand from where it had landed on her waist up to her breast. He lifted his head to watch her again, to look at the way her breast filled his hand while taking the other into his mouth, sucking gently, then kissing up to her collarbones.

He brushed his hands down her hips and around to her buttocks, squeezing her there in time with her rhythm, stimulating her by making everything a little tighter on every one of her downstrokes. Breathy moans were pouring from her mouth. "Is it good, Violet?" he asked her, though not unaffected, with his cheeks red and voice husky, his eyes full of desire and his lips parted seductively.

"Yes," she answered, loud in the quiet room. She was not ashamed to lose herself in front of Klaus. He liked it better that way.

"Yes," he agreed. "Oh God, you feel so good." She kissed him hard on the mouth then groaned loudly as she felt her orgasm coming. "Look at me," he urged her. With her forehead pressed against his, she forced her eyes open for a moment, long enough to call his name against his lips, but shut them again while her body quaked with pleasure. She felt weak and wobbly, erratic and unfit for the task of continuing on top. Breathless, she said, "I can't…"

Holding her tight to his torso, he had her laying along the couch cushions and covering her with his body in a second. Their legs were hopelessly entangled in the blankets, but they barely noticed. Klaus's weight felt heavy and comforting over her and he moved his hips hard and fast, pushing in and out of her with enough force to wrench her breath from her lungs, but it wasn't painful. No, it was far from pain. She didn't understand how he made her feel so much. She'd thought sex was sex, right? It had always been good with Klaus, but she had chalked it up to youth and an excess of emotion and chaotic circumstances. But this was a level above what she was used to in recent years. Here was the connection she had been missing. Something good just clicked when she was with Klaus. It was physical, definitely, but there was more to it, an emotional chemistry.

He was working hard towards his own gratification, but that didn't keep her from coming again, her head thrown back, mouth open in silent pleasurable agony, legs tight around his waist. "Yes," he said again, kissing her chin, her cheek. "Tell me you're mine, Violet. Tell me and mean it this time." He was so out of breath, but again, his dominance only sparked her desire. She nodded, unable to speak.

"Say it. I want to hear you say it," he demanded.

"I…I'm yours," Violet answered. "Always yours." He kissed her, continuing to move over her, but slowing and she let her legs fall limply to the sides, one foot sliding off the couch to land on the floor. Pushing himself up, kneeling between her legs, he held onto her thigh that rested along the back of the sofa. He watched the way her breasts bounced with every one of his thrusts and the way she traced her fingers over her own belly button, reaching down through her damp curls to brush her fingertips against his penis, to feel their coupling where he disappeared into her body. She paused a moment to draw tight circles on her sweet spot before dragging her hands back up her body to tangle in the blankets above her head. She felt sexy and satisfied and liked the effect she had on her brother, because it all proved too much for Klaus. He sped back up, leaning over her, bodies flush, and with his face buried deep in her neck he came with several loud groans corresponding with several more hard thrusts.

Afterward he leaned heavily on her but she didn't mind, encouraging him to stay with soft caresses along his shoulders and spine. He turned his face into her cheek. "You're mine," he said. "Your body and your soul."


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus and Violet had fallen asleep together on the couch, pleasantly sated and warm under their blankets, but Violet awoke alone. Sunlight peaked through the cracks in the curtains and Klaus had put another log on the fire. Even so, her nose felt chilly in the cold apartment, so the electricity must still be out. She hoped it might come on soon because there wasn't very much wood left in the pile.

She stared into the fire, still deciding if she were waking up yet or not. Last night, with Klaus, had been eye opening for her. She'd mistakenly thought her own libido had naturally decreased with age, never realizing before that maybe it had to do with who she was with, because she had not been so aroused in years. There was a thrum of arousal in her sex now just thinking about it. She laughed at herself, putting her palms over her eyes. Maybe it was a mistake, as Klaus had suggested, because now she wasn't sure she would want to give him up if she had to. When she had left Klaus before she had been young and naive, not fully appreciating what she had, but now she realized, laying here in this freezing apartment, that she was home. But with that thought came another sobering one. How long until Isadora realized what she was giving up? As far as Violet could tell, Klaus's long time, live-in girlfriend had left during an emotional, heated argument. What would happen when she'd cooled off and had time to think things through?

"Klaus?" she called, sitting up. Her pajamas were folded in a neat pile on the coffee table. She dressed quickly then read the note that had been set on top for her to find. It was short, written in Klaus's small, curly script. "Gone downstairs to see how deep the snow is. Electricity's still out. Be back soon, K."

She made her way to Klaus's bedroom, surreptitiously looking through drawers for maybe a clean pair of underwear. She passed on a pair of Isadora's, black and lacy, and settled on a pair of Klaus's briefs. Heading into the bathroom she kept her fingers crossed that the apartment had a gas water heater. It was dark in there, but if she left the door open there was enough light to see by. The water was hot, but the air so cold that once she was naked and in the shower, didn't think she would be brave enough to turn the water off.

After washing, she stood there a while, letting the steam thaw out her fingers and nose. She heard the front door close in the kitchen which was adjacent to the bathroom. "Klaus?" she called cautiously.

"Hey, it's me," he called back from the kitchen. She heard his footsteps approaching and she peeked out of the shower curtain. His form filled the doorway. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…just not sure I can make myself get out of the shower. The hot water feels so good. Hey, do you mind if I use a few of your toiletries?"

"Yeah, whatever you need…which reminds me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, brown paper bag, unrolled it and took out a brand new toothbrush, waving it in his hand then setting it on the counter. "Thought you might like one of these," he said with a smile.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, ducking back into the shower stream.

"The corner store was open. Only our block doesn't have electricity. Hurry up. Coffees are getting cold."

"Klaus," she called to his retreating figure. "You're my hero!"

Once dressed with hair and teeth brushed, she nursed her paper cup of coffee in front of the fireplace. "I'm afraid I might get used to this life of leisure. I might just live on this couch for the rest of my life," she considered. "I did have a text from work this morning saying they're closed today, then my phone died."

"Yes, mine also," Klaus said, eating pastries from the coffee shop. "I had a text from Sunny this morning. She says they have the day off and they've stolen cafeteria trays to try their hand at sledding."

Violet laughed. "You're kidding? Did she have Beatrice with her?"

"Doesn't she always? I don't know what'll happen next year when Sunny goes to college. They've never been apart."

"I miss them so much. I know they're getting a good education, but…I wish they didn't have to go away."

"Well, I don't want to speak ill of the Quagmires, especially in light of recent events, but that was always a big issue between me and Isadora. She didn't feel like it was our responsibility to raise them. I mean, she treated the girls kindly, made them feel at home when they were here, but she was never motherly to them. Not like you."

"Do you remember how Beatrice used to call us Mama and Dada when she first started talking?" she asked. Klaus nodded fondly.

"One time," Klaus said sadly, "I heard Isadora correcting her. She made her call me Klaus…told her I wasn't her father. It broke my heart a little," Klaus admitted, "even though it was the truth."

"I know," Violet said. "Quigley had a talk with me, too, telling me it was confusing for everyone involved to allow her to call us that. I regretted agreeing to it the first time she called me Violet. My little baby calling me by my first name? It was like I lost a piece of my identity. I cried for three days."

"Well, Beatrice doesn't remember our time on the island now. She only remembers either living with you and Quigley or with me and Isadora. She doesn't remember when it was just us. But Sunny does," he gave a small laugh. "I told her you were here."

"You didn't tell her about Isadora and Quigley?" she asked, concerned about how the girls would accept the breakups.

He shook his head no. "Well, what did she say?" Violet asked.

"She said, 'Good'."

"What does that mean?" Violet puzzled.

"She knows," Klaus said simply. "About us. About how I feel about you."

Violet was confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Because she asked me straight out. Don't forget she's such a smart cookie. Not much gets past her. Sunny was a lot older when we moved here and she remembers our time on the island. Our separation was a lot harder on her than she let on at the time."

"And she told you all this?" she asked. "When?"

"Just a couple of years ago."

"You told her how you feel about me a couple of years ago? What did you say?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?" he laughed, trying to change the subject.

"I'm serious, Klaus. How long have you been having problems with Isadora?"

He shrugged again. "She's not you, okay?"

"I feel like you've told everyone how you feel about me except me," she said, becoming frustrated. "Maybe if I had known sooner…" she let her voice trail off.

Klaus crossed the room to sit next to her, putting his arm around her. "You would have what? Left Quigley and taken our girls out of school and we could have run off together into the sunset?"

She looked at him, thinking it over. "Well, why not? If everyone is so damn unhappy, then maybe we could've done something about it."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm telling you now. I love you. I have always loved you. I want you to be happy and that's more important than anything. The past is the past. There's nothing we can do about it now, right? We just have to move forward." She gave him a tight smile, knowing he was right, but that didn't help her guilt at all. How could she be so blind?

He left her alone to go shower and she tried to read an interesting looking book that she had found on the bookshelf, but it was hard to concentrate, though. It was weird to know that Sunny knew her deepest secret and approved. What would Sunny say to her if she brought it up?

"Do you think we should go visit the girls?" she asked Klaus as he came out of his bedroom, freshly dressed in jeans and flannel shirt under a sweater.

"You really are missing them, huh? Well, the roads aren't too great today, Violet, but maybe we could tomorrow. It'll be a Saturday, so we could take them out for the weekend if we wanted." His suggestion made her feel much more lighthearted. The prospect of being just the Baudelaires for the weekend, of having everyone she truly loved under one roof wiped away a good deal of the weight that had been pressing on her chest.

"Thank you," she said.

The morning was spent in quiet in front of the fireplace, but then they went out for a walk in the afternoon, just around the block to look at the snow and to the corner store again, but didn't see anything they couldn't live without, so bought nothing.

Violet tired of the couch and carried most of the blankets back to Klaus's room to stretch out on the bed for an afternoon nap while her brother got a little bit of work done from home, his computer having a bit of life left to it still.

Something had changed when she woke up. She was unbearably warm under all of her blankets. She'd slept for a really long time because no sunshine glowed through the windows, yet a light shone from the hallway and something smelled good. Throwing aside the covers she crept down the hallway to see where Klaus was. He had set two place settings at the small dining table in the kitchen and stood at the sink, washing dishes.

She walked up quietly behind him, placing her warm hands under his shirt around to his stomach, leaning against his back. "Hey," he said.

"Hey. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a domestic god," she teased, running her hands up to his chest as he chuckled at her.

He shook his head. "No. I haven't heard that one before." He wiped the last pot dry, placing it facedown on the counter, and turned in her embrace. "The electricity's back on, so I thought we could use a warm meal. Everything's in the oven, ready when you are." He wrapped his arms around her back, then decided instead to run them through her hair, letting his fingers tangle at her scalp, pulling her head back. "Honestly, I thought you'd never wake up."

He descended on her, kissing her mouth, her neck, and when she whispered his name into his ear, he lifted her on to the kitchen counter, knocking over his pile of clean pots with a clatter. At first his hands were preoccupied up under her shirt, pulling at her bra cups and straps until he could grasp all of her breast. Violet leaned into his touch, squeezing her hand over his. His kisses became little nips up her neck and he bit at her earlobe while unfastening her pants. She lifted her hips for him as he tugged her underwear down along with her jeans. His hands slid along her thighs, heightening her anticipation and when he lifted her knees up so that her feet rested on the counter, she thought this might go embarrassingly quick.

His lips continued their exploration of her mouth while his fingers ran up her thighs again, pushing her knees apart, brushing through her pubic hair. Just the smallest of touches down there had her whimpering into his mouth. She was so exposed in this position but any thoughts of shame flew out of her mind when Klaus bent his head down to lick and suck at her clitoris, which was swollen and pink with arousal. It felt ridiculously good having his warm mouth pleasuring her and she wished it could have lasted longer, but when he added his fingers to the mix, pressing and circling, the sensation overwhelmed her with a tingling that ran like electricity from her toes to her fingertips, shaking her body as she came.

She knew they were far from over by the way he stood back a step to look at her in her wanton state, desire all over his face. He unzipped his pants, pulling everything down just enough to free himself. He unconsciously stroked his erection and Violet could see how fluid had accumulated at the tip. He stepped closer and pulled her legs around his waist. His lips tasted like her now as he kissed her and gathered her torso into his arms, lifting her from the kitchen counter, carrying her easily to the door as if she weighed nothing to him.

Using his body, he pressed her tightly between himself and the front door. At first she held onto his shoulders and neck, but she was secure so pulled at his hair, kissing him hard as he entered her. This position forced him deep inside her and she gasped out in pain as he filled her so completely, and also pleasure, because he was pressed so close to her, lest she fall, that he managed to stimulate every part of her.

They were beyond kissing, faces pressed together, their hot breaths intermingling, lost to the rhythm their bodies made, relishing the impending completion. They made little noise, save the soft sounds of their coupling and the little breathy moans that escaped their mouths, unheeded in their pleasure.

A loud knock on the other side of the door, just behind Violet, caused the pair to startle violently. Violet quickly covered Klaus's mouth with her hand as he began to laugh at their reaction. "Shh," she mouthed to him, smiling broadly herself. "Maybe they'll go away?" He thrust into her again, reminding her how close he had brought her again to the brink of her orgasm. He began moving in and out of her, slowly now, quietly, but they stilled again with another loud round of knocking. Why didn't they go away?

"Klaus?" came a muffled call from the other side of the door. "Klaus? It's Isadora. Can we talk?"

Both Klaus and Violet widened their eyes in disbelief, mirroring each other. "Shit," Violet breathed. They couldn't be in a more compromising position if they had planned it. She felt suddenly like everything would spiral out of control, that she might, even as he was seated inside of her, lose him just as she had gotten him back in her life. "Shit," she said again.

As quietly as he could Klaus lowered her feet to the floor. She pressed her palms into her eyes, trying to hold the impending tears physically at bay, but he pulled her hands down and kissed her sweetly and fully on the lips. He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "It's okay," he whispered. "Go get dressed." She nodded, bent down to gather her discarded clothing while he quickly put himself together, then headed down the hall to the bathroom with a last reassuring glance from Klaus before he unlocked the door.

Dressing quickly in the bathroom, she could just make out a murmuring of voices through the wall. She washed her hands and stared at her reflection for a long minute, shaking her head at all the evidence there. Her lips were puffy, the side of her neck reddened from where Klaus's stubble had rubbed against the tender skin, and her hair was a tangle from where she had napped then let her brother run his fingers through it. At least she could run a brush through that mess.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what might come, and went to face the consequences of her youth at the hands of what used to be a dear friend. Violet tiptoed down the hall, appearing at the entrance between the living room and the kitchen. Isadora's mouth dropped open as soon as she laid eyes on Violet, interrupting whatever she had been saying. "What is Violet doing here?" she asked Klaus, gesturing at her.

"Why are you surprised to see her? You're the one who sent her over here, aren't you?" he reminded her.

"I meant what is she still doing here?" though she at least had the courtesy to look a little embarrassed at her mean trick.

"Well, since you're the one who ran straight to Quigley and got her kicked out of her apartment in the middle of the biggest snowstorm of the winter, I still don't see why you are so surprised to see her here. She is welcome to stay as long as she needs to," Klaus answered calmly.

"Oh, how convenient for you then, Klaus, to have Violet to fall into bed with as soon as I'm gone. Did you even change the sheets on our bed before you fucked her there?" Isadora asked meanly. "Or have you been with her the whole time you were with me?"

"Isadora, it was never like that," Violet spoke up. "Klaus and I have been totally faithful to you and Quigley."

"Like I can believe anything out of your mouth. God, Violet," Isadora huffed. "You disgust me. The more I think about the way you abused Klaus, the more I hate you. You should've known better. You were older. You were supposed to be taking care of him, but instead you took advantage of him." Isadora's accusations cut straight to Violet's soul, and she shook her head in denial.

"No…"

"You had Duncan and Quigley in love with you, but that wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to have Klaus, too? I just can't understand what is so special about you. All I see is a little whore." Isadora's face was contorted in anger and her hand twitched like she might slap Violet. Klaus stepped quickly between the girls and pushed Violet bodily behind him.

"Isadora. Be quiet. You have no idea what you're talking about," Klaus said sternly.

"I can't believe you're still protecting her, after everything."

"Listen to me," Klaus said quietly, earnestly. "You can't even begin to fathom what we've been through and the decisions that Violet and I have had to make in order to stay sane, to stay alive. We've spent our life paying the consequences, especially the decision to include the Quagmire family in our lives. Now, I will not let you speak to Violet about things you know nothing about. I will not explain our relationship to you, because that stays private, between my sister and I, and you do not get the opportunity to rake us over the coals for something that happened when we were just children. Now, grow up."

"You say that like it's over between you two, but you're looking awfully close right now. You think I can't see it written all over your faces, can't smell the sex on you?" she accused again.

He stared stoically at Isadora for a long moment. "Why are you here?"

Isadora took a long breath, composing herself. "Listen, Klaus. I'm willing to forgive you. I think we can still make this work. Let's not let a decade of building this relationship fall through the cracks. If…" she paused. "I'll take you back, but you have to promise to marry me." Violet looked quickly at Klaus's face, but he remained unemotional, not giving off any hint of what he was feeling inside. Violet thought of the engagement ring, still laying somewhere on the living room floor.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"No. Let's move away from here. We can start over. Of course you can understand that I won't tolerate you to speak with Violet again. You'll have to cut ties with her."

Klaus scoffed a little. "And you would have me leave behind Sunny and Beatrice, too?"

"Preferably. Violet can take care of them. They don't need you. We can start our own family somewhere far away from here. Start a new life together," she sounded hopeful, but Violet knew Klaus would never leave behind his little girls, for they were his as much as they belonged to anybody, even if he was willing to leave behind Violet. She deserved it anyway after all she had apparently put him through.

"No," he said simply.

Isadora let a sharp breath out of her nose. "Can we talk somewhere more private, please," she asked Klaus, giving a pointed glance at Violet.

"No," he said again. "If that's all you've come for then maybe you should…"

"I'm pregnant," Isadora blurted out, interrupting his dismissal, looking triumphant in her sure win with this news. Violet gasped, looking between her brother's face, red with suppressed anger and Isadora's, whose eyes were wide. She had waited until all else failed to throw this wrench into the negotiations. This was Isadora's trump card. God. Of course this would happen. Poor Klaus.

To both of the girls' surprises, Klaus laughed. It was a cold, mirthless laugh and sent a chill up Violet's spine. He was looking at Isadora with icy fury and Violet was very grateful not to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"You had better be lying, Isadora, because I hate to think of the alternative," Klaus said mysteriously.

Violet couldn't help her curiosity. "What?" she asked, but Klaus didn't turn from his death glare. Isadora's face had gone ghostly pale.

"I'm not lying, Klaus. I'm pregnant. Can't you be happy?" she said, putting her hands over her belly.

"You little…" he didn't finish his insult. "It's not mine."

"Klaus," Violet tried to interject.

He finally turned to her. "It isn't mine. I had a procedure done, what, three years ago, now? I can't have children. It's not mine."

"Which means…" Violet said, putting the pieces together. "Did you cheat on Klaus? How dare you go around accusing everyone else of your own sins."

"How could you?" Isadora cried at Klaus. "How could you when you knew I wanted children? You knew I wanted a baby, wanted to get married, but you wouldn't. How else was I supposed to have a child?"

"Not by tricking me into being the father of your lover's baby. I told you long ago that I would never have children, but you chose to ignore me. How could I want to bring another child into this evil world. You of all people should understand that. I truly regret what has happened between us and how it's ended, but you need to leave, now. I can't stand to look at you anymore."

Backing away towards the door under Klaus's indifference, Isadora finally turned the knob to leave, but not without one more threat. "I wonder what Sunny and Beatrice will have to say when they learn of your little love affair. Will they be as disgusted as I am?"

It was Violet's turn to feel furious. No one threatens her little girls. She stepped forward so fast with her finger in Isadora's face. "If you go near those girls, if you even look in their direction or if they mention they've heard from you I will call the police for harassment and have a restraining order on you so fast you won't know what hit you. Do you understand, Isadora Quagmire?" Isadora had backed fully out of the door by this time and Violet slammed it shut, locking all three of the locks on the door, then slid down wearily into a heap on the floor.

Klaus stood rooted in the same spot, just looking at her, until turning for the hallway, saying, "I think I'm going to be sick." Violet pulled herself up off the floor to follow him into the bathroom where he kneeled over the toilet, retching. She pulled a clean towel out of the closet, handing it to him when it seemed his bout of sick was over.

He sat back on his haunches, wiping his mouth, his face pale. She felt so sorry for him. She stood close to him, wiping her hand over his sweaty forehead and into his hair, trying to soothe his trembling. He reached for her, pulling her close, his face buried in her belly. He cried.

She rubbed his head and back, then finally urged him up and out of the bathroom. She deposited him onto the couch, covered him with a blanket, and turned on some music. "I'm going to get a little laundry started, okay?" she informed him. "Then we're going to eat the magnificent supper you made for us, because arguing always makes me hungry. Do you want some wine? Tea?" He shook his head. She brought him a glass of water anyway, then stripped Klaus's bed of the sheets. Isadora did have a good point about that. Violet definitely didn't want either of them sleeping on those tainted things. She looked through closets and cabinets until she found a clean set of sheets and remade the bed, stuffing the dirty ones in the washing machine on hot with two laundry detergent pods and a little bleach for good measure.


	5. Chapter 5

While Violet did a bit of cleaning around the apartment, a habit born from stress, Klaus fell asleep on the couch. She didn't wait for him to eat some of the supper that he had prepared, but made him a plate for later, wrapping everything up and putting it in the fridge. She'd went ahead and borrowed some more clothes, none of them Isadora's, and used Klaus's oversized sweater as comfy pajamas. She settled finally in one of the armchairs with a book, leaving only a small reading light on, choosing to keep close to her brother, not knowing exactly what his state of mind would be when he woke up, or if he'd even wake up until morning.

She didn't blame him. Sometimes it was much easier just to sleep through the pain and though he claimed not to love Isadora, he had been willing at some point in the recent past to make her his wife, having bought her a gorgeous engagement ring, so he must be feeling some of the pain from the betrayal of someone he trusted. Violet had fished the diamond and sapphire ring from under the chair, placed in carefully back in its box and put it in a drawer in the bookshelf.

Not only had Isadora cheated on Klaus, trying to trick him with a pregnancy that had nothing to do with him, but she had also recently found out about the sibling's secret love affair from years ago. Isadora had just about caught them in the act of intercourse and Violet couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Isadora now that her high emotion had been extinguished with housework.

Funny how Violet was so absorbed in Klaus's drama that she'd barely given her own a second thought. She'd eventually have to face Quigley. She needed to go to his apartment and gather some of her things, that is if Isadora hadn't put all of Violet's belongings in a huge pile and set it all on fire. Maybe she could just play the coward and buy all new things. She didn't need much. Maybe she would become a minimalist. In fact, she thought this might be the best plan of action.

She became aware of Klaus's eyes on her. Violet put the book down on the table, not bothering to mark the page she hadn't really been reading. Moving to sit on the edge of the couch she felt her brother's forehead. "Hey," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. What have you been doing? How long was I asleep?"

"You probably should've just slept until morning at this point, but I bet you're hungry, huh? Hope you don't mind, but I ate without you. You are, in fact, the domestic god that I supposed you to be." He laughed a little, which made Violet feel better. "Do you want to change or shower while I get your food warmed?" She felt a little like a nagging mother, but it came naturally.

"Yeah, okay," he said, sitting up with a groan.

Freshly showered, wearing sweats and tee shirt, wet hair curling at the ends, Klaus ate his supper at midnight, seated at the kitchen table with Violet, who was having a glass of wine. She wanted to talk about the day, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Luckily, he did.

"It's been a weird day, right?" he asked. She nodded her agreement.

"We've had a lot of changes in the last couple of days. I think it's okay to feel a little stressed."

It was his turn to nod. "I actually feel a lot better, now. I think," and he looked down at his food, "I thought you might leave. That you might be gone. I mean, today with Isadora…It was a lot and you handled it way better than I did."

"Klaus. You were magnificent. I think something good could come out of this for Isadora. She could write an epic poem about all of our broken, crazy lives. She could be famous. The next Longfellow, you know?" she joked.

Klaus only smiled. "Yeah, right."

"Are you regretting your decision today?" she reached out to cover his hand with hers. "It's okay. I prefer you be honest with me."

"No!" he shook his head vehemently. "No, it's definitely over between me and Isadora. It has been for awhile."

"Do you regret… I don't know. Us? Do you think Isadora was right? Did I abuse you, Klaus? I never thought about it like that before. It made me feel dirty, to think maybe you…well…" She found she couldn't finish her thought without a possible breakdown.

"You were there, Violet. She wasn't. What can she possibly know about our relationship? She was just trying to get into your head and it worked. Was it just last night we discussed our first time and our reasons behind it? Have you forgotten already?"

"No, but…"

"I don't regret us. You know I love you, right?" he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Violet nodded, smiling in relief. "I love you, too."

He smiled. Really smiled this time. "I don't think I've heard you actually say that in a very long time. I like it." He pulled on her hand, urging her to come to him. She rounded the table and sat down on his lap.

"I love you, Klaus Baudelaire," she said again, giving him a soft kiss. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Okay?" he assented cautiously.

"When you accidentally said my name, what exactly were you doing?"

"Oh God, again with this?" he groaned. "You already know. Why make me say it again?"

"I'm just curious. You were having sex?" He nodded. "What kind of sex?" she asked.

"Just regular sex."

"So were you picturing me there instead of her, or what exactly made you think of me? I'm just trying to understand."

"No, I was thinking about your mouth, actually," he admitted, touching a fingertip to her bottom lip.

"Oh," she said, a little confused, her eyebrows furrowed. He kissed her with a small, secret smile playing at his lips. Then it clicked in her brain. "Oh," she said again, understanding infusing her cheeks with an extra layer of heat as she thought about initiating that, but when they were younger, they'd hardly ever received pleasure without giving it in return, taking turns like good siblings. And it was his turn. "Well, finish your supper and maybe we can see about accommodating that." She waggled her eyebrows. She got up off his lap to let him eat, finishing her glass of wine. She took his plate to the sink as soon as he had taken his last bite, rinsing it, liking how he came up behind her to wrap his arm around her middle to press his face into her hair. She liked the way the midnight hour had brought their souls closer to calm.

"Leave it until morning," he murmured into her ear, pulling her hair off of her neck to place small kisses there.

"Hmm. That's a good idea." Violet dried her hands and walked with Klaus to his bedroom.

He laughed. "Have you been cleaning? Is that what you did while I was asleep on the couch?"

"Maybe," she answered, pulling the bedcovers down. "I wanted to sleep in here with you tonight. If that's okay, of course?"

"It's more than okay." Klaus didn't go to his side of the bed, but scooted in right next to Violet. "Hey," he said, "I know it's selfish of me to say, but I'm so glad you were with me today. I'm sorry you saw that, but I'm glad I wasn't alone."

"Me, too," she said, brushing her fingertips over his jaw as he leaned over her. "Kiss me," she urged, pulling at him. The kiss soon had them undressing one another, throwing items of clothing off the side of the bed and onto the floor, and once naked, the frenzy of activity stilled into soft caresses and gentle exploration, until Violet didn't think it was fair to make Klaus wait any longer.

Extricating herself from between Klaus and the mattress, she sat to the side of him and drew her hand along his chest and stomach, once again amazed at how manly Klaus had become. He was broader now with lean muscles in his arms and abdomen. It's not like she hadn't seen him, but he hadn't been hers to admire anymore so had put such things from her mind. She laid back down on the bed but put her legs to rest by Klaus's head so that their bodies were facing each other. Swirling her fingers around his belly button she kissed her way down the soft brown hairs that trailed to his erection.

"Violet, you don't have to," Klaus said hastily. She answered by tentatively putting her mouth over just the head of his penis, getting used to the feel of having him in her mouth again, because his shoulders weren't the only thing that had gotten broader. "Ohhh," he groaned as she took more and more of him into her mouth. She could almost take him all in, and took her time pulling back with her lips, letting her tongue drag along the top of his erection. As she repeated her slow bobbing motion, she reached her hand over his waist to rub long, comforting lines up and down his spine, pulling his body closer to hers, pausing every now and then to massage his bottom. His smell and taste were familiar to her, the sounds he made, the motion of his body as he succumbed to her pleasuring. He began to be anxious for it, unable to control his breathing or the way he bucked his hips faster, but she only slid her hand down his side to press on his hip, urging him to lay back in the bed and slowing his movements as she continued to take him in and out of her mouth. Klaus had his hands over his face, pulling at his hair with eyes squeezed shut, and he wasn't quiet. He was calling to her, softly at first, encouraging her. "It's so good. You're so good…Oh God, Violet." Then loudly as he tried to warn her- "Violet!"-but she'd always let him finish. She tasted the salty sweetness of his semen as it filled her mouth, added a couple more strokes of her lips for good measure, and let him go.

"Is that what you had in mind?" she asked him a bit cheekily as she turned herself around on the bed again to lay by his side, propping her head up with her hand.

His eyes were still shut and his breaths were just slowing. He nodded absentmindedly, answering quietly with a small exhale of a laugh, "Yeah, something like that." She rubbed her hand over his collarbones, pulling at the soft chest hair that grew in the middle of his chest, rubbing her thumb over his nipples.

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist and she turned, scooting back into him, letting him curve his body around hers protectively as they spooned. He reached behind him, turning off the lamp on the nightstand. He kissed her bare shoulder, her neck, her ear, sending little shivers down her spine. "So, about tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Do you think we'll be able to go see Sunny and Beatrice?" she asked hopefully.

"I think it might be nice to have them home for the weekend, but first, I think maybe we should stop by and get some of your stuff."

She was shaking her head. "No. Quigley will be home. I don't think it's a good idea. I don't want to see him."

"I think you do need to see him. You need to talk to him. You need some clothes," Klaus said. "You've had a minute long conversation with him. Are you even sure you're over?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I? He kicked me out," she said defensively.

"Yes, but all in the heat of the moment. Listen Violet. I want you here with me, more than anything, but I've had enough of sharing you to last a lifetime. I want this to be a sure thing, without any regret, and I can't be sure when you haven't hashed things out with Quigley. A decade long relationship isn't over on just a whim, either his or yours. I'm sure he's regretted what he said already and he's probably missing you terribly. I know I would."

"Why does it sound like you're on his side?"

"There's no sides. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll need someone to carry my suitcase," she teased.

He tickled her sides and she squealed in surprise. "I knew I was good for something."


	6. Chapter 6: The End

Violet squinted her eyes in the late morning sunshine that illuminated the room. She lay face down on the bed feeling luxuriously warm and relaxed. She could feel Klaus's body, solid and calm, close beside her, and he ran a fingertip up her spine then back down in a straight line all the way to her tailbone. She had a vague sense that she should be ashamed or worried, but couldn't quite bring herself to feel anything but the lazy comfort that comes with sleeping in and also a little bit of desire for the naked man laying in bed with her.

She turned her head to face him. "Hey," she greeted, her voice raspy from sleep.

He shared her pillow. "Hey." He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Good morning."

She closed her eyes again, still deciding if she were waking up or not, but Klaus had different ideas. On the next trail down her spine he traced the cleft of her bottom, pushing some of the covers down in the process so he could look at her body. "You are very beautiful, Violet," he told her.

"Hmm," she smiled. "So are you."

"How would you know?" he teased. "You're still asleep." Klaus repeated the line up her spine, up into her hair, then back down as far as he could go, pressing his fingers in between her thighs, pressing into her vagina just a little. She could feel how wet she was already in the way that his fingers slid easily into her and she couldn't help the little sound of arousal that escaped her lips. He leaned to whisper in her ear, "God, I want you."

"So have me then," she answered. He crawled over her, straddling her thighs, letting his erection barely thrust against her closed thighs and bottom as he bent over her to kiss her shoulder. He brushed her hair out of the way and kissed her cheek, her neck, leaning heavily on her, curling his arms under her shoulders. Violet lifted her bottom up enough to catch him on an upward stroke so that he slid into her silky wetness.

Unable to open up for him with his legs trapping hers, everything felt full and tight. She could do nothing but enjoy it. He had to do all the work, but goodness, it felt lovely to have him moving over her, inside her, knowing they fit together well no matter what position they were in.

It didn't take long at all before Violet could feel Klaus, pressing his forehead between her shoulder blades, breaths harsh and rapid against her damp skin, come with a warm burst inside of her. He didn't hesitate but for a short minute, pushing deep inside of her then pulling all the way out, grasping her hips and urging her up onto her knees in front of him. He nudged his knees between hers, making her spread her legs and his hands went right to work, one cupping and palming her breast, the other sliding through their mix of bodily fluids to draw circles between her thighs.

She moved against his hand and he bit gently along the column of her neck. "God, Klaus," she cried, her muscles tensing in sweet anticipation of the building pleasure. "Oh God, oh God!" Her orgasm had her clutching at his arm, trying to find some part of him to hold on to as her body shook. She pushed at his hand that still moved between her legs, forcing him deeper, holding him still. "Klaus," she said in wonder, "I don't understand."

"What?" his voice muffled as he pressed his face into her neck.

"Why is this so good, exactly?" Her chest heaved as he pulled his fingers from her body, stimulating everything to quake again. "It's you," she answered her own question.

He chuckled, maneuvering around her to flop back on the bed. "It's definitely you. That's what worries me a little about today. I don't think any man would give you up very easily, and Quigley's no fool."

"But that's just it. He's never made me feel as much as you make me feel. I know it isn't right to compare... I knew we had it good, you and me, back before we came here, but I just assumed it was because we were so young, hormones and all. But you make me feel like a horny teenager all the time." Violet laughed at herself.

"I guess we just have the right chemistry, Violet. I can't explain it, either. Certainly, not all of my past sexual experiences were very satisfying, not if I was wishing it was you instead. I was always missing you, you know? I knew right away that I would never love Isadora as much I love you. You're right. It isn't fair to them, but unfortunately the heart wants what the heart wants, no matter what our logical brains say is better for us."

He stood from the bed, tugged out his suitcase from under it and began to open drawers, pulling out this and that and throwing it into the bag. "What on earth are you doing?" Violet asked, also getting out of bed, searching the floor for her only set of clothes before she remembered she left them in the bathroom.

"Well, packing up the rest of Isadora's things. I'll drop them off with Quigley and then she won't have an excuse to come back. I'm not in the mood to see her face anytime soon."

"So…you still have your heart set on going there today? I don't need a lot of possessions, Klaus. I'm thinking of becoming a minimalist. Didn't I tell you?"

"No. We have to be brave. Face the music," he said as if he was a General encouraging his troops. "Take our lumps. Bite the bullet and swallow our bitter pill!" He pulled her into a bear hug when she tried to walk past him. "Then after that's all through, you'll have a decision to make," he said into her hair. "I love you. No matter what, okay?" She'd already made her decision, but if having an interview with Quigley Quagmire would set Klaus's mind at ease, then that's what she would do.

"And," he continued, "if you do decide to come home with me we'll go by and get the girls. We'll need to pick up some groceries soon, too. Maybe we should take the car if the roads are clear enough."

The roads had been plowed, leaving large banks of dirty snow all along the curb, but Klaus was able to get his old, reliable car out of it's spot after several attempts at starting the engine. The atmosphere became tense as they started their drive across town, or maybe it was just Violet who felt the dread of facing Quigley. The journey ended too soon for her liking and Klaus made it even quicker by finding a parking spot right in front of the apartment building.

"Do you think Isadora is in there?" ask Violet, dread and suspicion tinting her tone.

Klaus only raised his eyebrows. "Come on. Let's get this over with," and he opened his car door and waited for her on the sidewalk. Violet used her key to get in the building and the pair took the stairs up three levels. She silently prayed that Quigley wouldn't be home for some reason, that she could use her key to get in, quickly pack her stuff, and leave. Klaus knocked on the door confidently.

Not even fifteen seconds passed before the door opened, revealing Violet's home and boyfriend for the past decade. Quigley was handsome, with floppy hair and a short beard, not quite as tall as Klaus. He worked as a Geography professor these days, and was still well known for his cartography skills. He smiled at them, backing away from the door to let them in. "Well, I thought I might see you Baudelaires today."

He led them to the living room and gestured to the sofa and arm chairs, as if he was greeting total strangers and not welcoming Violet into her own home. It was as awkward and tense as Violet had feared. "Quigley…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"When were you going to tell me about this…this secret relationship between the two of you? I feel as if I've been sucker-punched and it certainly was humiliating that I had to hear everything from my sister."

"You weren't meant to ever find out," she said.

"No?" he shook his head. "I guess not. You know, I've always suspected that your heart belonged to someone else, but I could not fathom who. Never in a million years would I have suspected Klaus." Quigley laughed like he'd been on the receiving end of some sort of prank, then immediately sobered.

Violet gave him a tight lipped smile of sarcasm.

"But this all happened long ago, am I right?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "I admit, the whole thing gives me the heebie-jeebies, but still, I find myself not quite ready to give up on us, Violet. It'll take some time but we can work through this. I've been thinking long and hard about asking you to marry me. I've been keeping the ring here in my jacket, waiting for the right time, but now I'm not sure there will be a right time." Quigley pulled out a red velvet box, identical to the one Klaus had carried, except for the color. He handed it to her. She felt loathe to take it, but curiosity won over. She reached across the coffee table to take the small parcel from him. Inside was a thin gold ring with a large princess cut diamond.

"Is that supposed to be a marriage proposal?" she asked, not taking the ring from the box, but shutting it and handing it back. "Because I am underwhelmed."

"Sorry to disappoint. Guess I'm not feeling head over heels in love today." He put the jewelry box on the arm of the chair he sat on.

"Listen," she said to him. "I am truly sorry for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you. I know you and Isadora can't understand my relationship with Klaus, but I can honestly say that I do not regret what happened between us," she gestured between her brother and herself, "and you will not make me feel guilty for trying to find happiness when there was none."

He nodded. "I can't pretend to understand, Violet…we don't have to end, not over this. You don't have to leave. Stay and we can try to talk things through."

Violet didn't want to stay, she didn't want to marry this man who could barely tolerate her at the second. At one time she had thought that Quigley would be the answer to having a perfect life, one free from worry and the burdens that had become too heavy for her to carry at such a young age. She should have given herself more credit back then. She was stronger than she knew. Choosing Quigley would mean a lifetime of perfect mediocrity. She looked a Klaus, who was looking back at her, waiting patiently for her decision. Choosing Klaus would mean leading an imperfect life, one where she could never get married or have children, but there would be love and she truly believed she would be happy in that broken imperfection.

"No, I don't think so, Quigley. I've been thinking about us a lot, and not just over the last few days, but maybe a couple of years or so. I think I've become comfortable with you. I'm used to you and scared of change. I thought I wanted what you could give me, but I should've realized long ago that I never needed you to take care of me. I don't love you…at least not enough. Not as much as you deserve." She stood. "I'm going to pack some of my things, if you don't mind?" but she didn't wait for permission. "Klaus, can you empty your suitcase so I can fill it up, too?" Klaus nodded.

"Actually, Klaus," Quigley said, standing also, "if I could have a private word with you in my office?" Klaus nodded, stood and followed Quigley back down the hall and into one of the spare bedrooms that he had converted into a beautiful office filled with mahogany shelves and a roomy desk and chair. The walls were covered in large maps, some old, some new. Quigley once again gestured to a seat near the desk and closed the door behind Klaus. He made his way around to sit in the large leather chair, opened a drawer and pulled out a brown envelope. He sat it on the desk between them.

"You know, Klaus, back when you and Violet first showed up back here, after your escape from the island, I was still involved somewhat in VFD. I informed them immediately of the Baudelaire's return. You and Violet had so much promise, so much skill. I knew we needed you working for VFD. But not long after I got in touch with them on the matter, I received this Volunteer Factual Dispatch." Quigley opened the envelope and pulled out the familiar paper of the telegrams sent by VFD members. He scooted it across the desk so Klaus could see.

Leaning forward, Klaus read the faded ink. "TO QQ. STOP. IN ANSWER REGARDING BAUDELAIRES. STOP. THEY CANNOT BE TRUSTED AND ARE CONSIDERED VOLATILE. STOP. DUE TO RUMORED CRIMES AND AMORAL BEHAVIOR IT IS UNCLEAR WHAT SIDE OF THE SCHISM THEY ARE ON. STOP. FW"

Klaus read the telegram several times, shaking his head. Then Quigley scooted the envelope toward Klaus. "That Factual Dispatch always bothered me because I knew you were innocent in all of those crimes that the newspaper had accused you of. It seemed to me that VFD had used you badly and when they no longer needed you they abandoned you. Shortly after receiving this telegram I also left VFD."

"Okay? You were right. All of those horrible things that happened weren't our fault," Klaus defended.

"Well, after Isadora came to me with the news of you and Violet, I got in touch with an old contact of mine still active in VFD and asked to see your file. He had no trouble getting a hold of this for me. Take a look."

Klaus tentatively reached inside the envelope and pulled out several pictures, faded, black and white, and somewhat unfocused, maybe taken from far away, but the subject of the photographs were undoubtedly Klaus and Violet and he recognized their island right away. The siblings were in a very compromising position in one picture, alone and amorous on the beach. In another, they walked together, Klaus carrying Sunny and Violet carrying Beatrice, who looked to be almost two years old. The last picture was of the siblings sharing a kiss, and it didn't look like a heated kiss, but a simple embrace and a familiar peck on the lips.

"I don't understand how they got these photos. We were stranded on that island for three years and never saw another soul. If someone was there, why didn't they make themselves known? Why didn't they help us?"

"Can you think of no one who would've had the means to cross the ocean in order to find you, Klaus Baudelaire?"

"Fiona," Klaus admitted quietly.

"I imagine she didn't like what she found. You and Violet all comfy and cozy on your little island, so she left your ass there to rot. You know what they say? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Klaus ignored him. He was still looking carefully at the photos. He turned them over to find writing on the back of the picture that had all four of them. In cursive it read, "Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire. Possible offspring? Baby's origins unclear."

"You do know Beatrice isn't our baby, right?" Klaus asked Quigley.

"How can I be sure of anything? She used to think you were her parents. Why would she do that?"

Klaus groaned in frustration. He hated having all this dragged back up again, but he was so glad that Quigley had spared Violet this uncomfortable conversation. Here he and Violet always thought they had this deep, dark secret between them, when apparently all of fucking VFD had known for years.

Shoving the pictures back into the envelope, Klaus rolled it up and put it in his jacket pocket. "I'll need that back," Quigley said, holding out his hand.

Klaus only shook his head. "Don't worry. It'll be safe with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go help Violet pack and we'll be out of your hair." He strode out of the office, feeling only a little shaky, finding Violet deep in the closet of her bedroom, pulling out clothes and books and photo albums and throwing it all haphazardly into her suitcase.

"What can I do?" he asked her, but she shook her head.

"Just let me get my stuff from the bathroom and I'll be ready." She had the two suitcases full to the top and Klaus struggled to get them zipped and was grateful that they'd brought the car.

When Klaus lugged the baggage to the front door, Quigley caught his arm from the doorway to his office. "Listen Klaus," he whispered. "I didn't mean to threaten you, if that's what you thought. I only meant you to know that you're always being watched. Be careful, okay. I do love Violet and can't protect her anymore. They'll know she's not with me."

Wrenching his arm out of Quigley's grasp, Klaus said, "If they know anything about us, it's your damn fault, Quigley, for bringing us to their attention, back then and now." He continued down the hallway, Violet catching up to him just as he reached the door with his heavy load. Quigley did not come out to say goodbye, so with a last look around the apartment, Violet exited with Klaus close behind.

Stashing the suitcases in the trunk, Klaus offered, "Want to text Sunny and see if they're interested in coming home for the weekend?" The quicker they could put this visit to Quigley behind them, the better. Violet smiled genuinely and took out her phone as Klaus started the car.

Every mile he put behind him, the easier he could breathe. He hated VFD with all of his heart. He wanted no connection with them. He especially did not like that they could be watching him and his family, but those pictures were so old. He felt reassured that there was nothing recent in that file. Klaus and Violet had become obsolete to VFD and that was just fine with him. And though he felt a little sick to his stomach, never enjoying confrontation, he couldn't believe his good luck that he was finally getting his family back. As a man of research he didn't put much stock in fate, but after recent events, he thought it possible that he might come around to believing. What he had, for a short time, considered a tragedy had turned into a sweet miracle. He and Violet could rebuild their relationship, their home, and start acting like the family they once were.

Violet's phone gave a loud ding, signaling an incoming text. "Sunny says they definitely want to come home." She looked happy as she smiled at the words their little sister had written.

He reached over the middle console to hold her hand. "Well, tell them we're on our way. It'll be really good to have everyone home. Finally."


End file.
